the_worlds_the_pnp_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Morbus
Morbus was the first to reach godhood when he killed and absorbed the force of nature Echche'rama. Morbus spheres are: life, disease, pestilence and stagnation. 'Life before godhood' The Being that would become Morbus was born the crown prince of the ancient elfin Empire of Iliaitha. Named after the mythical Hero Lafo Ilorania, thought to have founded the first city of the elfin, Lafo Glacierroot was granted an auspicious name. In his early life, Lafo was instructed in the ways of magic, politics, religion and martial arts. He often competed with his brothers and sisters for the position of heir apparent. Though the empire and the capital of Iliaithanon enjoyed a prolonged period of peace, it was common for the crown princes and crown princesses to fight each other to the death, trying to secure their future of emperor or empress. Lafo was the youngest and sickliest of the royal children and was ignored by most of his siblings, thinking he'd die before being even a consideration for the dragon throne. He spend most of his time at his quarters learning the history and mythos of his people as well as expanding his already considerable magical knowledge. He quickly became known as a strict traditionalist. This almost fanatical traditionalism brought him into his first royal honour duel against his sister Tera Ilorania when she entered a royal feast with her female lover Orana Inonania and Lafo criticised her for her lack of virtue, warning her and referencing the ancient elfin myth of Enam Ilo in which Enam Ilo, after leaving her husband for a female lover, was stricken by all known and unknown diseases, causing her to die painfully and slowly. Tera Ilorania took this as a direct insult and threat against herself and her lover and challenged Lafo to a duel of honour. Lafo accepted against the protests of his mother, empress Enao Ilorania. As the two combatants entered the field of destiny no one in the royal palace believed Lafo could win. He, at the time, was a mere 10 years old while his sister was considered a young adult at the age of 35. Tera was equipped with two enchanted titanium short swords called "Pri'lou" and "Gobran'degirak" and armoured with a brilliantly golden omnium light plate armour called "Fle'rama". Lafo, in the meantime, was dressed in the traditional elfin priest robes and carried with him a bejewelled steel dagger, inscribed on the blank blade was simply: "Pollo'kwan". When the battle began, Tera charged at her brother with him just barely being able to dodge or parry her blows. For the next five minutes, this carried on with Tera able to grace her target more and more often with Lafo only reciting some incantation beneath his breath. Suddenly, out of nothing he rolled away from her and threw his dagger. Tera prepared to dodge, but "Pollo'kwan" flew past her. At first, she mocked her brother for his perceived inaccuracy but when she realised the dead quiet from the crowd, she turned around to see her lover Orana Inonania standing with the dagger deep in her chest. 'Obtaining godhood' 'Morbus' Orbitas' 'Morbus' activity on Teuran'